Corona is a type of electric discharge occurring in electrical systems in areas of very high electric field strength. Corona can be characterized by a glow, electromagnetic emanation, and/or a sound often described as sizzling bacon. For instance, when corona is visible, it can have a blue glow and can have significant brightness in ultraviolet wavelengths. Corona can cause damage to, for instance, wires, insulators, and/or other components of an electrical system.
Techniques for detecting corona can include ultraviolet detection, ultrasonic detection, and/or RF emission detection. However, such techniques can suffer disadvantages. For example, power lines can generate corona that can be detected using images captured by cameras operating in the ultraviolet spectrum. Such cameras, however, can be large and expensive. In some cases, the detection methods can require a user to manually operate a device and aim at an area suspected to contain corona. As such the detection methods can be cumbersome and non-autonomous.